


A long Way to Recovery

by Serazimei



Series: Sibling Time [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Because Leo, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: Gavin sticks to the promise he made and accompanies Markus to the rehap centre to visit Leo. Unfortunately he isn't there anymore.Or: Gavin could have thought of a better way to spend his day off.





	1. Search

What had his life come to? That was a question Gavin had floating around his head for a while now. It had been a mere whisper when he had started to mend his relationship with his brother. But now as he wrote back and forth with Markus - the _leader_ of the **REVOLUTION** – it was screaming at him. Whenever he had a calm moment to himself he would confront this persistent question, mildly freak out and start to ignore it again. Because what the hell was he doing suddenly being all helpful and nice and shit?!

„Detective Reed is everything alright?“

Gavin blinked, the report on his terminal flickering back into focus. Connors soft voice called to him again. The fucker had started to develop serious mother hen issues.

„I'm fucking peachy. Jesus, cool your wires.“

„That's not-“

„I don't care for your technobabble!“

Connor looked at him with a pout LED spinning yellow for a few seconds before turning back to blue.

„I wanted to ask if that was a meme again.“

Gavin laughed, despite himself. „No, that was my own creative creation.“

Connor nooded, as if Gavin had just told him a very important secret. „Okay then. Please go home if you are tired. You are already 7 minutes and 34 seconds over your shift.“

„Geez, tin can. Stop being fucking creepy.“

He stood up anyway, being way too tired to not take Connors advice. It probably would worry Connor even more, too. He usually wasn't as pliant.  
Gavin stepped out into the cold with a sigh. It was the beginning of February now and the weather gods had decided to make it extra cold before spring took over. Snow was piling up on the pathways even with the warmth a big city usually provided. The ground was one slippery hell and Gavin was happy that his car had the option of an auto pilot.  
He switched back and forth between browsing on his phone and looking out the window, watching the city lights race by. Okay they didn't race by, the car was stuck in traffic more often than actually driving.  
A new text from Markus arrived, followed closely by some from his brother. Heck even Chloe, Charlotte and Carla had started to write him! (Charlotte and Carla being two of the other RT600 models. They somehow all agreed to at least take names starting with a C. Gavin swore they had developed some kind of flock dynamic while living with Elijah.) His current situation still gave him horrible whiplash. It hadn't been so long ago when he still hated Androids with a passion, after all. And now he was all buddy buddy with them. Disgusting. (But also kinda nice)  
Having nothing better to do than wait until he got home he started replying to everyone. Markus being the last. Because with his family the messages were mostly light and filled with playful banter or them writing about their new discoveries.  
And Markus' messages were...complicated.  
Gavin had held true to his word and gave Markus advice via text in how to deal with Leo. So when the leader of New Jericho wrote him it was usually about that. And man was his situation shitty. Markus didn't have much time dealing with this particular issue. The whole Android population of Detroit counted on him. There were treaties to sign and meetings to attend, Android stations to be build etc. Gavin really didn't envy the poor guy.  
Anyway Leo wasn't very cooperating either. Avoiding his family and not giving an inch when Markus tried to approach him.  
Given the circumstances Gavin shouldn't have been surprised about the request he received.

Sent From: Robojesus  
To: Gavin

_Would you be so kind to accompany me on a visit to the rehap centre?_

_\- M_

No. No, he wasn't kind. He was an asshole with anger issues and poor impulse control. He was a hardened cop, who would not waste anymore of his precious free time to help someone he used to hate.

Sent From: Gavin  
To: Robojesus

_Wher yu wanna met at?_

He typed back instead. At least he was butchering his sentences. Gavin had found out that Markus indeed also hated grammatically incorrect text messages. Maybe Gavin couldn't cling to his old personality much anymore. But at least he could still be a little shit in some small ways.

They met a few weeks later. Things coming in between their scheduled plans over and over. Mostly murder and assault on Gavins part and shitty politicians and riots on Markus' side.  
Markus' smile was strained as Gavin walked up to him. They (meaning Markus) had decided to meet at a park close to the rehap centre and then to walk there. Seeing how stressed the Android leader already looked Gavin understood the little buffer.

„Wow you look so different than when you are on TV.“ was the first thing Gavin said, giving him a small wave. Both started walking immediately.

Markus gave an amused quirk of his lips. „It's good to see you too Gavin. Thank you for coming with me on this.“

„Yeah sure. But seriously dude you look stressed out as fuck.“

„Your concern has been noted. But you don't look much better either.“

That was true. A new case had been assigned to him a week and a half earlier and it was splitting Gavins head. The stakes were high on this one. Already 3 missing Androids and one human. A new red ice ring was thought to be involved, maybe even working together with the Anti-Android league. And to top it all off Gavin had to work with Connor and Hank. Which probably gave him more headaches than the case itself. Connor was trying to socialize with him on every turn and Hank was his usual annoyingly grumpy but competent self. In between trying to outdo them and actually solve the case he hadn't had much sleep this past week. And that probably showed.

They chatted idly for a bit after that, thankfully uninterrupted. Markus was wearing a beannie and a new, stylish coat all in black, like he was going to a funeral. He also had a pair of dorky glasses on and had grown a bit of a beard. No one recognized him. Gavin only had because he had known what to look for.  
It did help that the weather was pretty shitty and not many people were out walking, too.  
The disguise fell as soon as they went through the gates of the rehap centre. And okay, if Androids could have gotten dark circles under their eyes, Markus would have developed some big ones. How someone with artificial skin could look so tired and worn out was beyond him.  
The woman at the reception greeted them in a hushed voice. She looked to be human, though it was hard to tell these days when most Androids had shedded their LEDs.

„Hello, we are here to visit Leo Manfred.“

„Oh. I'm sorry, but Mr. Manfred has left this facility last evening.“

„What?“

Gavin felt a chill go down his spine. He had never heard someone sound so calm and murderous before. The chick at the desk, already intimidated by the obvious celebrity in front of her, only curled into herself further.

„This...I'm sorry Mr. Manfred, sir. But this facility is built on free will and trust. The terms were that he could go whenever he felt he needed to.“

„And no one thought to tell me? Oh Ra9, please tell me you didn't contact Carl, yet.“

The woman shook her head. „No, sir. We haven't contacted anyone.“

„Leo's terms?“ Markus all but growled.

„Yes.“

With a groan Markus stormed out, only stopping to wish the poor woman a good day and a thanks for her assistance. Gavin gave her a curt nod before following the distraught Android leader. He was already seeing his precious freetime dwindling down to nothing.  
His worries were confirmed when Markus started pacing along a small fraction of the wall, outside the rehap centre.

„We have to find him before Carl hears of this! In his condition he won't be able to take much more of this stress.“ Markus wailed.

Gavin just stood there opening and closing his mouth like a dump fish. We. Why was he being dragged into this? What was he supposed to say?! Robojesus looked like he was going to reach critical stresslevels soon. He could see that even without the LED.  
Shit Gavin actually liked Carl. Not to think of Elijahs reaction if Carl died because of family trouble. Damn it why were social relationships always so much work?

„We'll find him. I get it you don't want to file a missing person report yet?“ Yes that was it. He could treat this like a case. Would that make Markus his partner? The victim? The witness? Okay he wouldn't think about that detail then.

Markus had come to stand before him bright, mismatched eyes staring down at him in frustration. Gavin nearly took a step back before remembering that the Android leader wasn't mad at him.

„No, no I don't want that.“ He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. „I know Leos usual hideouts by now. Maybe we will find him there.“

„Yeah no, tin can. Better leave the detective work to me, an actual detective. Let's get back into that centre and ask if the lady at the reception knows anything about Leos plans. If we get some clues there that will spare us plenty of time.“

As Gavin marched right back into the front yard he heard hesitant steps catching up to him. And then a voice at his right side. „But Gavin. They are not obligated to tell us anything.“

Gavin shook his head and lifted his jacket enough for his badge to be seen. „Maybe not to you.“

„I believe that is illegal.“

„Nah, still grey area, trust me.“ He hoped. Either way Anderson had gotten away with much more severe stuff before. Gavin didn't think he would be fired for something as innocent as what he was going to pull.

The lady at the reception just slipped down further into her chair when she saw them re-enter the building. Gavin made quick work of her, leaving Markus to stand awkwardly behind him.  
She was hesitant at first, excuses why she couldn't tell them anything falling from her lips in jumbled bits and pieces. It was clear she didn't want to get in trouble for this.  
After a bit of coercion and reassuring her with the police badge she finally broke.

„He didn't say much, was grumbling a lot. I believe he mentioned a demonstration in Greektown.“

They hastily thanked her, marching to Gavins car. When they reached it Gavin had already looked up the possible demonstration on his phone.

„Looks like an Anti-Android one. It's supposed to start right in front of a Cyberlife store.“

„I know where that is, unfortunately.“ Markus replied getting into the drivers seat before Gavin could even catch up to him.

„Hey! What the fuck, that's my car!“

He got into the passenger seat anyway, remembering his little scuffel with Connor in the evidence room. Markus looked downright pissed already and Gavin wanted to be actually in the car when it drove away. He did mumble a grumpy „You so fucking owe me.“  
They sped along nicely making Gavin wonder why they hadn't just used the autopilot. Markus didn't go over any limits and stopped at every red light, acting nothing like the rebel that he was.  
When he brought it up Markus just shrugged. He had put on/grown out his disguise again, looking old enough to be Gavins father.

„I like doing things when I'm stressed. And we do have another hour until the demonstration starts.“

„Great.“ Gavin groaned, his stomach agreeing. A glance at his watch told him he still had 3.000 steps to go today. Oh, and that it was already 11 am. Fuck he needed a coffee and a bagel. In that order and no other.  
His phone vibrated as they took a corner maybe a little too sharply.

Sent From: Hank  
To: Gavin

[Image attached]

_Seems like someone has secrets to offer._

Fucking seriously?! Okay, make that two coffee and a bottle of vodka. Holy shit what the hell was his life, nowadays. At least Markus didn't comment on his cursing, being busy mumbling his frustration about Leo himself. Gavin would have found it amusing had his mood not soured conciderably because of the picture. Gods, Gavins next days at the precinct were going to be hell.  
Fate would have it that he would not even get his coffee for a long while to come. Once they found a parking lot they headed out to the Cyberlife store. A bunch of people had already gathered there, holding crudely written cardboard signs and being loud. And more were going to come, Gavin was sure.  
They agreed to scan the crowd from afar at first. Well mostly Markus. He didn't have face recognition like Connor did, but his sight was still better than Gavins.  
Leo didn't seem to be there yet. Gavin reluctantly split up with Markus, looking around the area, phone at the ready if Robojesus called for his help.  
Gavin wandered around the area fighting the urge to just get into a café somewhere and wait. He could have done that for the amount of nothing his patrol had given him. He got back to his starting point and checked his watch again. 532 steps down and 5 more minutes until the mass of people would begin to move. A buttload of police had arrived by now, blocking roads and standing in the way like they were meant to do. He saw some familiar faces. Chris even walked over to him, in full on police uniform with a conflicted look on his face. Like he wasn't really sure if he wanted to talk to the grumpy detective.

„Detective Reed, nice to see you here. What are you doing here on your day off?“

Chris tried to sound nonchalant, but Gavin saw right through him. Everyone at the precinct knew he had been a full Anti-Android League supporter. It wasn't hard to get what the young officer was thinking. Well at least he hadn't seen that picture then.

„None of your business, Miller.“ he growled right as Markus jogged up to him looking even more frustrated than before, if that was even possible.

„Gavin! I can't find him anywhere. I scanned the crowd again and there was nothing there either.“

Chris's face lit up with a relieved smile. „Oh you're helping a friend. That's really nice of you. Well I'll have to move, good luck finding the person you're looking for.“  
And with a small wave he went back over to a group of officers, who were all curiously looking over to Gavin.

„Phuck. You just ruined my reputation.“

Markus threw a confused frown in his direction. „You call that tainting your reputation? Nevermind, we need to find Leo.“

„Yeah, yeah untangle your wires or somethin' we'll find him.“

That was easier said then done. Now that the crowd of pissed off people were moving it was much harder to pick up lone faces. Gavin checked the route of the demonstration, hoping that Leo would just tag on to it later on.  
In the end it was the other way around. After shadowing the procession for maybe half an hour they found him. Leo must have been in the middle of the huge crowd somewhere, but he and a few others quietly splintered off the main group. With dread Gavin realized that he knew the people Leo was with. He and Markus sprinted up behind them and confronted them a few streets down and away from the police. And few streets down meant that they ended up in an alleyway. Because of fucking course that's where they would go.

„Leo!“ Markus bellowed as soon as they came near, making the young adult stop in his tracks. He must have recognized the voice.

„Yo Gavin, the hell are you doing here?“ One of the others, a man in his early fourties with graying red hair and a bloated nose rumbled.

„Oh for fucks sake.“ Gavin cursed, wondering why he was doing all this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've developed this small headcanon that Gavin only says "Phck" when he is really angry or stressed.  
> Also writing Markus is hard for me. Especially the pacifistic version


	2. Confrontation

It was bound to go downhill from there, Gavin thought, wishing he had brought his gun. The group of five – including Leo – drew closer, curious. Leo looked confused and outraged at the same time. Gavin wasn't sure if he was high off red ice yet. He did seem to be in a mood for a fight.  
Gavins first impulse was to provoke, to assert dominance. But Markus spoke first, holding out his hands in a peaceful manner.

„We were just looking for Leo. Could we maybe talk to him in private, please?“

His soothing, calm voice only had the exact opposite effect. A slim, tall dude with bad skin condition stepped forward threateningly. Gavin knew Riley from a few drunken nights in Anti Android bars. He was a nasty fucker, who was easily coerced into bar fights. He never got mad about them, though. Fists to the face were some kind of bonding activity for the guy.

„Yeah how about you fuck off, asshole!“ he screeched.

„Calm the fuck down. How about you let Leo speak up, shithead.“ Gavin spoke up. He was tense while trying to seem relaxed. These people smelled weakness like sharks did blood. And they reacted similar once they got a whiff, too.

Leo just glared at the disguised Android Leader. „Go away, I'm busy.“

Markus bristled. „Leo. Are you really going to do this to Carl again?“

That was absolutely the wrong thing to say. Leo lunged at Markus with a shout of rage. As soon as the rest of the group saw a trickle of Thirium from Markus's split lip they were upon them like vultures.  
Gavin was able to stay out of the fight relatively easily. Profanities were shouted at him too, but he was nowhere near as offensive as an Android. Once he backed up enough that no stray fist would connect to his jaw he tried to assess the situation.  
Gavin didn't know what he was supposed to do. He quickly realized that Markus was not built like Connor. The guy could hold his own, but was nowhere near as efficient a fighter as the Prototype sent by Cyberlife.  
Ugh, he guessed the only right thing to do was play authority. Damn it after this he would need to switch bars. And probably avoid some more streets after dark.

„Stop right the fuck now!“

He was loud and aggressive enough to make them stop and look at him. Markus wiped away the bit of blue blood that had gathered underneath his nose, still standing proudly.  
Gavin crossed his arms and pulled himself up to his full heighth (which wasn't very impressive).

„You assholes seriously assault someone in front of a cop? Are you really that dumb?!“

The redhead snarled. „Since when do you care? What, you become a machine slave?“

„Phck you! It's illegal to assault them now. So stop it.“

Riley got into his face now, face red making the pimples stand out even more. Gavin just smirked gleefully as the Android hater took a swing at him. His reflexes may not have been as fast as Connors, but damn if they weren't better than the ones of some halfdrunk bastard. He easily blocked, grapped the offending appendage and pulled while simultanously rising his knee up high. He hit him straight into the stomach, then as his victim doubled over with a shout, Gavin delivered a swift hit into the neck, knocking him out cold.  
Gavin let the guy fall to the floor and went to glare at the rest.

„Anyone else or are you guys gonna leave us the fuck alone, now?“

Of course not. Gavin could see the shock quickly switching back to anger. Well, it had been worth a try. He was already going back into his fighting pose when Markus moved. The group stood nicely in line, only Leo having backed away, afraid or feeling guilty.  
Markus only needed to shove the red head, then spun around, took Leo by his arm and ran. Gavin followed without a second thought, giving the pile of twisting bodies on the ground the middle finger as he sprinted past them. He would have delivered a kick or two as well had there not been the risk of loosing Markus.  
Shouts rang out behind them, but Gavin didn't hear any footsteps coming up. They didn't slow down for a bit anyway. Running until Leo was panting rather harshly, knees buckling with exhaustion. They wound up back at the Cyberlife store. Gavin easily took a hold of Carls son when Markus shoved Leo at him.

„I'll be right back.“ Markus said as he went into the store, only to emerge minutes later with a pack of Thirium and his face as good as new.

Stony silence crawled into every nook of his car as he drove the two away from Greektown. Leo was slumped over in the back seat. Markus had roughly secured the seat belt around the sulking human before gracefully planting his ass on the passenger seat.  
Gavin gripped the steeling wheel tight, sure that no one would appreciate him blasting some old fashioned, cheesy pop music through his shitty speakers. He really didn't know what to do now, had half the mind to just throw them the fuck out of his car. Let them deal with their shit alone. But that would make him a bad friend, right? And damn it he had promised Markus to help. Shit, why hadn't Markus asked Connor? The tin can had managed to get Hank out of his hole!  
Sighing he turned into a familiar road, his stomach churning with uncertainty.  
When he parked the car and got out he was followed only hesitantly. When he went to his apartment building he had to outright call to the two to get in as well. Once inside his flat he made a beeline for his fridge, fishing out a bottle of lemon flavored beer. Then he went straight for his coffee machine and turned it on.  
Behind him Markus stood in the doorway with a raised eyebrow, stiffer than Connor on his first day at the office.

„What?!“ Gavin muttered angrily, stretching to get a nice white mug with the word „Nope“ printed on the front from his cupboard.

„Why are we here, Gavin?“

How was he supposed to know? „To calm the fuck down. Now go watch your brother before he does something stupid.“

The Android left with halting steps, still seeming unsure. Gavin waited impatiently for the coffee to run through, then decided to get a second mug with kitten paws on it. When he stalked back into the living room Leo was standing in front of his bookcase pretending to read the titles. Markus set on his couch like it was made out of hot coals pretending not to watch Leos every move. Well wasn't this going to be a firework.  
Both guests jumped when Gavin smashed down the two mugs onto the wooden surface of his low coffee table. The beer bottle joined right after.

„Sit on the fucking couch, Leo.“

Leo scrunched up his face in anger, about to retort, when Markus decided to cut in. „Leo-“

„You shut the fuck up for now.“ Gavin said quickly. „I'm not wasting my time with shitty power play. Sit, drink your coffee, whatever.“

Leo still worked his jaw, face red and eyes narrowed. He was coiled tight like a spring, but at least he sat down. Even if it was as far from the Android leader as possible.

„I don't drink coffee.“ he mumbled defiantly.

„Great more for me.“ was all Gavin answered as he pulled a spair chair from his kitchen.

The slurping noise Gavin made as he drank echoed in the empty void between them. It made Gavin twitchy. He wasn't able to sit with his legs up like he usually would. The chair was too unstable for that kind of pose. He also never had people over. Only Tina had come by once or twice when he had been ill. (Mostly to mock him, but also to bring him chocolate.) It was weird. Gavin hated adapting to new things, especially when they entailed human interaction. Being anti-social probably ran in the family. Maybe he should just throw them out now. They seemed decently calm. And Leo showed no signs of red ice abuse. But that felt a little like failing. This whole thing was supposed to help these two dick heads with their relationship, after all.  
Thankfully Markus didn't need too long to crack. Androids probably couldn't leave matters alone for long. Hated to leave conversations unfinished. It was a trait Gavin had noticed with Connor as well. Leaving in the middle of a conversation always riled him up good. (He couldn't tell if the RT600 models were the same. He would never be rude to his nieces like that.)

„Leo? Why did you leave the rehap center?“ Markus asked quietly.

„What were you doing at the rehap center?“

Gavin grapped the beer instead, needing the meager amount of alcohol to deal with this.

„I wanted to visit you, to talk to you. And maybe find a way to help you, too.“

„I don't _need_ your help!“ Leo sprung up from his perch nearly falling over because the table stood in his way. „I was doing fine! I _am_ doing fine!“

Gavin wondered if he would get a noise complaint today. It was midday and some people in this building liked taking naps at that time. His phone vibrated again.

Sent From: 'Lijah  
To: Gavin

_Heard you were out with Markus today. Already making friends, I'm so proud of you!_

Gavin couldn't help but smile a little, typing back while Markus calmly asked: „Then what were you doing outside the facility?“

Sent From: Gavin  
To: 'Lijah

_Says the hermit._

„That's none of your business!“ Leo screeched, making Gavin look up from his phone with a sigh.

„Geez, keep it down.“ Gavin growled, receiving a finger pointed in his direction.

„And who the fuck is _he_?!“

Markus rubbed the bridge of his nose his face slightly blue. And the guy certainly wasn't blushing.  
„That's Gavin. He is Elijahs brother. Given that he recently reconciled with him I thought it a good idea to ask him for advice.“

„Which was a shitty idea and I told him so.“ Gavin interrupted. „Also don't go around yelling that shit from the rooftops.“

Leo sat down again at this taking the abandoned bottle of beer. Gavin let him get away with it, frowning. At least he still had a second cup of coffee.

„Your brother is Elijah fucking Kamski.“

Gavin nodded. „The one with the god complex, yes.“

That got him a chuckle. „I can't believe this shit.“

The guy sounded like he was about to cry. Markus must have thought so too if the concerned frown was anything to go by.

„Leo?“

„Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?! I'm _trying_ okay? I'm trying to get better. Its just hard! I don't need someone like _you_ rubbing it in my face that I'm not good enough!“

Oh shit the tears were running now. And damn the kid was shaking. Shit this was getting uncomfortable in so many fucked up ways. Markus seemed to struggle to comprehend what was going on as well.

„But- that's not what I'm trying to do at all. Carl loves you and I want Carl to be happy. I can't do that alone. He needs you.“

„But he has _you_! You already accomplished so much. You turned around society with your damn revolution and here I am struggling to get out of bed in the morning!“ Leo sobbed, clutching the beer bottle to his chest.

Gavin wanted to be anywhere but here at that moment. But Markus had stopped moving halfway into reaching for Leo and the kid was getting more and more frantic. Signs of withdrawal were prominent now and Gavin worried for a severe mood swing to come soon.

„Hey Leo, take it from a guy who grew up with a genius for a brother. Comparing yourself to others won't do shit.“

Red, shiny eyes glanced up at him „What else am I supposed to do? When he is always right _there_!“ He pointed aggressively at Markus, who held his hands up in defeat.

Gavin sighed unsure how to proceed, but as he was expected to talk he did. „Look, I can't help you with your insecurities. What I can say is that shit will get easier once you're over your withdrawal period.“  
Yes, drug abuse. That he could talk about. And it was closer to business.

„How do you know?“ Leo sounded wary, looked it too. But at least he wasn't crying anymore. And he was even letting Markus sit closer.

„I'm a cop. I've dealt with a fuckton of red ice cases. Accidently got sprayed with the stuff once, too. Nearly overdosed because of it. Wasn't the best fucking experience.“

Things were easier after that. His attitude helped him to connect with Carls son and Markus let him talk in silence. When they finally left his flat it was nearing midnight and Gavins throat felt dry. And while he did feel somewhat accomplished (Markus was taking Leo back to Carls residence for the night) he couldn't shake the dread pooling in his stomach and holding his lungs hostage. Leos thought patterns had hit a nerve. The drama reminded him that there was still something standing between Elijah and him. That there was still something that needed to be talked about or else it would fester. With shaking hands he pulled his phone out once again.

Sent From: Gavin  
To: 'Lijah

_Hey robojesus's gone. M comin ovr now._

He didn't wait for a reply, just sprinted down to his car. Chloe opened the door before he even set foot on the porch. The hug was unexpected, but easily returned.  
She led him into the living room area where an old Marvel movie was playing on the big screen. Elijah grinned over his shoulder, hair down and nerdy glasses on and Gavin felt his resolve to talk dwindle. Instead he ruffled his brothers hair as he sat down beside him, nearly getting his fingers tangled up in the long black tresses. He shuffled closer to soak up some of Elijahs warmth and grabbed at the leftover pizza still sitting innocently on the table, probably just ordered for him.  
The rest of his day off was used as it should have been, relaxing in his second home distracting his mind with pretty images. He promised himself to talk to his brother about their fall out one day. Just not today. After all, they had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've went with the best ending in DBH, so Leo is trying to get better already. But getting better takes time and sometimes hiccups happen.
> 
> I honestly deviated a bit from what I wanted this series to be (I mainly wanted to focus on Elijahs and Gavins relationship), but I have a fairly good idea how to continue from here on out.
> 
> Also I guess now the fics are starting to build up on each other ><;


End file.
